Naoya Shirokawa
Naoya Shirokawa (白川 直也, Shirokawa Naoya´) or simply Shiroyan as he is known to his friends, is a classmate of Misaki at Seika High School and is the unofficial leader of the 'Idiot Trio'. Appearance Naoya is a tall, slim teenage boy with light blonde hair and gray eyes. In the first episode, he and his friends seem to dress rather uncaringly towards the school rules, that is until they find out about Misaki's secret. They are seen often in their school uniform, though casual clothes do appear every now and then. Shirokawa had piercings too, until Misaki pulled them out. Personality At first, he and the other two members of the 'Idiot Trio', Ryuunosuke Kurosaki and Ikuto Sarashina, caused a great deal of trouble for Misaki. However, after they saw Misaki working as a maid at her part-time job in Maid Latte, their behavior towards her changed. They are now Misaki's biggest fans and visit her every day in the cafe, helping to keep Misaki's job as a maid a secret. In episode thirteen, he was seen as a good leader in the flashbacks, and always took care of the younger delinquents. He is rather brave too, and believes that bullying is uncool. He once helped Aratakeoutfromatight spot, and has been worshiped by the younger as a hero. Naoya loves his mother very much, as he quit fighting due to the fact that he did not want to see her cry anymore. Though, he is still very afraid of her. Background He attended Seisen Middle School and he was known as Shiroyan ( meaning'': white devil'' ). Naoya was the strongest delinquent in Seisen Middle School. At some point he saved Gouki Aratake when he was being bullied by some delinquents. After this, he became Gouki's senpai and trainned him in orded to become more stronger. Plot Naoya appears alongside the rest of the idiot trio at the gates to Seika High where they are lectured by Misaki about proper dress code, with Naoya specifically warned about his earrings.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 Later on, the three of them are found once again by Misaki as they litter, having also neglected proper dress. When asked by Misaki to remove his earrings, Naoya refuses and has them promptly ripped from his ears, much to his shock and pain.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 That evening, in the next town over, Naoya and the others find Misaki in her maid costume outside Maid Latte. Recognizing her and wishing to pay her back, Naoya grabs her wrist, with Misaki too weak to fight back. Before anything more happens, Takumi Usui shows up and forces Naoya and the others to leave.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 24-26 The next day, after Misaki's recovery, Naoya and the others are seen in Maid Latte staring at her as she works, having become her fans.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32 Due to his discovery of Misaki's job, Naoya develops an affection for seeing her work and regularly begins visiting Maid Latte.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 While visiting one day, Naoya and the others order the omuriceKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 14 and continue to visit from then onward.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 40 During one visit, the trio, having earned enough points to challenge Misa for a chance to take a picture with her, enters the cafe with Naoya taking the game himself. Confidently challenging her to a card game of "Speed", Naoya quickly finds himself outwitted and defeated by her with ease and begins sobbing alongside his friends. With Satsuki's encouragement, the trio resolves to earn more points and issue another challenge to Misa in the future.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 12-14 Along with Ryuunosuke and Ikuto, Naoya heads to Maid Latte and sits down at a table. Noticing Misa to be in a happy mood, the Trio orders an omurice and asks Misa to inscribe her feelings on it in ketchup. Surprisingly for them, she inscribes "Annoyed" upon it, though he and the others enjoy the attention nonetheless.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Page 17 On Naoya's birthday, the trio finds that Misa isn't working at Maid Latte, sending the three of them into spiraling sadness. However, they quickly regain their spirits when the other maids offer to celebrate with them in her place.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Page 5 On the day of the sports festival, Naoya is taken by Ryuunosuke to see the maid outfit he crated especially for Misaki. While pondering when to give it to her, footsteps are heard, causing Naoya and the others to hide the outfit in a nearby box.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-4 At the end of the day, after the outfit is worn and ruined by Shouichirou, Naoya and the rest mourn the outfit.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 10, Page 32 During school, Ikuto attempts to get Misaki to exchange journals with him, something Naoya tries to dissuade him from it, stating they may be found by other students. Upon looking into the journal, Naoya is shocked to see a picture of Misaki, awed by Ikuto's exceptional drawing talents.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 7-8 In Maid Latte, the journal is snatched by Takumi, however, who asks the three which color best suits Misaki. Naoya suggests that color is "red", for her passion and determination as well as to compliment her hair.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 9-10 Soon after, the trio is given an omurice inscribed with Misa's feelings of being "annoyed.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 11, Page 11 In the end, Misaki's color is determined to be "white" and is given a white sentai suit and weapon, which she uses to "defeat" Naoya.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 11, Page 31 One day, Maid Latte is visited by Satsuki Hyoudou's niece, net idol Aoi Hyoudou. Naoya, initially unaware, asks who she is and is told of her internet fame by Ryuunosuke, causing him to question whether there are pictures of her in nice outfits. Noting her devilish appearance, Naoya looks at her but when she begins teasing, quickly turns away.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 13-14 Later, he is seen at school with the rest of the trio, staring and fawning over Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Page 7 Unaware of the Maid Latte employees going to the beach on a trip, Naoya and the others go to the cafe, only to be sorely disappointed upon finding out of its closure for the time being.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 18, Page 1 Despite a long time passing, Naoya does not give up but soon comes to feel he wasted his summer waiting.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 19, Page 31 Having taken a part-time job alongside Ryuunosuke and Ikuto, Naoya happily stores his money in a container, hoping to save enough to purchase the entire Maid Latte menu to challenge and defeat Misaki in a game. As he gets ready to return to work, Misaki arrives at the shop with Sakura and Shizuko to meet UxMishi, much to his surprise.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 1-3 While Kuga and Shou are in the bathroom and discuss the girls, Naoya and the others listen in as the former expresses his interest in Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Page 11 Later on, Naoya comforts Ryuunosuke after his uniform is taken by Takumi and he is left almost nakedKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Page 18 and afterwards angrily stares at UxMishi for their treatment of Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Page 31 On the Maid Latte Shrine Maiden day, Naoya is extremely upset to find that his fortune predicts bad luck. Though Ryuunosuke and Ikuto tell him they got good luck fortunes, he continues his anger, stating that their good luck does no good for him. Misaki opens a fortune as well to see if she got the same result as him, which would make him happy. However, she does not, upsetting him further.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 3-4 Later on, Naoya tries to stop Ikuto from his consistent drawing, fearing it may cause trouble. His suspicion is proven right as Subaru approaches them, causing him to grab Ikuto's materials.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Page 13 Soon after, Kanade Maki expresses a desire to buy the shop, much to the shock of Naoya and others nearby. Naoya, Ryuunosuke and Ikuto angrily protest the closing of Maid Latte and are aggravated even further when they find that he plans to replace it with an English-style butler lounge. Though they continue to oppose Tora Igarashi arrives and leaves notice about the employee auditions. Despite their protests, an angry look from Tora silences them quickly.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 15-22 Even after Tora and Maki leave, Naoya and the trio continue crying over the thought of losing Maid Latte but are surprised when Misaki announces her plan.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 31-33 On the day of the audition, Naoya and the others watch Misaki and Subaru dress as men, gawking from afar and getting ready to start.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-4 As everyone starts with a piggy-back race, Naoya carries Ryuunosuke on his back. Eventually, the two get past Misaki, hoping to impress her. However, while they aren't looking, Ryuunosuke hits a tree, causing Naoya to stop running and tend to him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 14 In the end, Naoya and Ryuunosuke qualify and try to impress Misaki, but are quickly stepped on by her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 17-18 The next task, setting tableware, proves difficult for the two as they frantically race around to accomplish their goal.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 21 In the aftermath and the near-discovery of Misaki's gender, Naoya stares anxiously as her gender is tested and laughs after she is declared a boy.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 29 During the next task of setting a table, Naoya gets angry with Ryuunosuke as the latter puts a great deal of importance on appearance and not enough on food, to the former's dismay. Immediately after, the two get angry about Takumi touching Misaki's chest, before Miskai stops them by ejecting them from the premisesKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 37-38 and they are later found by Ikuto.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 48 When the final auditions start, rather than focus on the task at hand, Naoya and Ryuunosuke fawn over the suit of a client rather than help him remove it as they're required.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 12 Ultimately Maid Latte is not purchased, allowing Naoya and the others to lounge there as usual.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 2 Despite this, Maki and Tora arrive at Maid Latte. When asked why they might be there, Naoya suggests that they passed the audition, to which Maki replies in the negative, stating their rejection letters will arrive soon.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 9 Trivia *His first name Naoya, means honest one or straight arrow. *Naoya is in class 2-5. *His skill is physical strength. References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Seika Students